It is frequently desirable to segregate different size articles such as parcels and the like without having to resort to manual methods or to complex detection or measuring equipment, since manual methods are quite slow and complex detection measuring equipment is expensive. This is particularly true with respect to a large number of packages or parcels which are handled by the United States Postal Service since segregation of different size packages or parcels permits easier sorting and distribution of the packages or parcels. Segregation of different size parcels in postal operations is desirable since this permits the culling out of different size parcels which are not processable by a particular machine such as a particular type of sorting machine. In addition, different size parcels can be separated so that parcels of different sizes can be processed by separate machines, such as by a small parcel sorter and a large parcel sorter. Furthermore, the separation of packages by size provides segregated packages which permit personnel to more conveniently place the packages in containers. For example, if segregated packages or parcels are readily available the personnel can place the large or bulky packages in the bottom of the container and use the smaller packages by placing them in crevaces or by placing them on top of the larger packages. In spite of the desirability of being able to segregate different size parcels or packages, prior to the present invention it has not been possible to rapidly, economically and simply segregate such packages or parcels in large numbers without the need for complex equipment.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages associated with the prior systems and permits large numbers of parcels to be rapidly and economically segregated without the need for complex equipment through the use of inexpensive passive equipment.